Never trust Komui
by ShadyHermit
Summary: Allen should have known better then to help Komui with anything. Now he's stuck as a neko, being stalked by Lenalee and Lavi, and lusting after Kanda. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I don't own anything. Its short but im working on writing longer chapters.

Chapter 1: The mistake that started it all.

He shouldn't have said yes. Allen Walker sighed as he stared at the infirmary ceiling wishing he never got out of bed that morning and never talked to Komui. Komui had asked him to help out by carry a failed experiment to the chemical bin and he agreed happily. He was walking down one of the various hallways when Komurin the fifth came careening around the corner. The robot smashed into him resulting in him wearing the failed experiment. He coughed as he was enveloped in white mist praying it wasn't lethal. Lenalee and Krory came screaming around the corner after the out of control robot with barely a glance in his sighed and bent over to pick up the pieces of broken glass hoping that he wasn't about to drop dead, now or in the near future. He made his way to the chemical bin and dropped the glass shards in, glad that whatever had been in the vials didn't seem to be harmful. Allen yawned as a sudden exhaustion over came him. He made his way to his room yawning the whole time and promised himself a good sleep. He slowly stripped out of his uniform feeling as though he was moving through thick syrup and curled on the bed in nothing but his boxers. He quickly feel into a deep sleep and didn't awaken till late afternoon.

Allen woke up with a headache, it wasn't unusual for him to wake with one, but it generally happened whenever his runaway master was concerned. He immediately noticed how loud things was and felt an irrational irritation settle over him. He frowned as he felt something repeatedly hitting his thigh and looked down eyes widening in shock at what he saw. A white fluffy tail was weaving invisible patterns in the air then rested on his thigh, before starting the cycle all over again. He grabbed it then yelped in pain and surprise as it thrashed in his grip. He let go trailing his fingers from the end, to the tip of the tail at the base of his spine. He went to bite his lip (a nervous gesture he picked up since joining The Order) and felt a sharp sting of pain and the coppery taste of blood as sharp canines sunk into his bottom lip. He felt his hair move and light pressure on his skull and brought a hand up to touch and sighed when he en counted more fluffy appendages. He got up of the bed and made his way to the mirror on the opposite wall. Even though he knew what to expect he still gasped when he saw his reflection. The white fluffy cat ears were flat to his head and his tail was swishing behind him, he bared his teeth looking at the sharp canines that previously cut into his lip. He watched his eyes narrowing in anger as he realized just whose fault his new cat features was. "Komui" he hissed in rage. He was then faced with the problem of how to get to the Black Order chief without being subjected to stares so he could kill the man. He pulled on black pants and a white button up shirt, then struggled to hide his new tail under his clothes by wrapping it around his waist. He then pulled on his Black Order exorcist coat and pulled the hood up hiding his cat ears. He looked in the mirror and satisfied that no fluffy appendages could be seen, left in search of a soon to be deceased Komui.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author note: Somethings you might need to know about me and my writing process. I Hardly ever have access to a computer thanks to my asshole brother. My writing style is extremely unconventional and in no shape or form has structure. I wont even try to give myself a deadline to update by because Ive never handed in anything on time in my life. I am currently unable to write long chapters. Sorry. This is my first story and if it sucks deal with it im trying my best. And author notes make me uncomfortable.

...

Allen walked down the hallways keeping his head low and trying to make himself as small as possible. This proved to be impossible as Lavi walking in the opposite direction with a scowling Kanda, spotted him.

The red haired male launched himself at him with a loudly cried "Alllllllllen". He desperately tried to evade the older boy but proved unsuccessful as long, constricting arms wrapped around him almost knocking him over, but succeeding in knocking his hood off revealing his twitching cat ears.

There was dead silence as the other two watched his cat ears twitch, his tail swishing with his rise of irritation escaped the confines of his clothes and sliced through the air with a vengeance. A blunt "What the fuck are they Moyashi ?" made him look up into Kanda's dark eyes. A was unsure what to say and a nervous laugh tumbled past his lips as Lavi squealed like a girl in his ear.

Lavi let him go to look him over and his expression scared him slightly. Lavi looked as if it was Christmas early as he stared at him with something close to rapture. "Allen aren't you adorable has Lenalee seen this? Isn't he adorable Yuu kun? " the red head looked like he was going to bounce of the walls he was so excited. Allen was horrified at the mere mention of the girl and shuddered softly, backing away from the gleam in Lavi's eye.

He inched towards Kanda, not the safest place in the world but it would protect him from the craziness that is Lavi. Another nervous laughter past his lips and he could feel his eye twitching with his nerves. Kanda launched into his customary don't call me that argument with Lavi and Allen slunk away barely brushing against Kanda. "Well if you excuse me I have to see Komui" he quickly walked down the hall leaving the arguing boys behind and ducked around the corner. He stopped to readjust his clothing, once again hiding his cat features and was off to his original destination.


End file.
